Summer Vacation Catastrophes
by angel123death
Summary: High school's over, time for a Vacation! Time for some well deserved relaxation. Wait hold up, who's going? NO! Tsunade, you devil........ flames welcome... Rated 4 later content might change
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's Note: Hello random people, I'm currently hacking into angel123death's account WITH HER PERMISSION (don't go suing me, that won't be fun for me) and yes, I edited this story, but she wrote all of it. I just fixed some stuff. Hope you enjoy the story! WARNING: There's some really random things in here. **_(psst, my username is EggrollPerson, if you like Kingdom Hearts-Aaagh! Internet cops!! I just want to advertise my account! Leave me alone!!)_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, if I did....... well lets just leave it how it is**

...............

Five more minutes. Five more minutes until the end of school. Everyone was eager to leave the classroom and kick off their summer with a bang. That was until there was an announcement.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Karin, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari. Please go to the principal's office now. Thank you."

The class looked around at all of them. All the students that were announced got up from their seats and left through the door. They headed down the hallway chattering amongst themselves. When they reached the office, the door opened and they all saw the principal. Tsunade.  
"Do you all know why you're here right now?" she asked. Most of them shook their heads.  
"You decided to give us all free ramen for the entire summer?!" Naruto yelled out.  
"No!" she glared at him annoyingly. "You're all here because since most of you achieved high marks in certain parts in school. I decided to reward you. Everyone of you get to go to a beach house and enjoy your summer there."

"Nani?!" the students cried.

"Why do we have to go to the beach? Why us? Why Now?!!!" our favorite ramen loving student shouted.

"Didn't you listen to her in the beginning, Dobe?" our favorite chicken butt haired person asked indifferently, "We're the best right now in the whole school. But he does have a point, why now?"

"Because my summer house is going to lose its time share and I don't want to stay there. I have better things to do here, like go shopping." the principal answered.

"But we want to go shopping too!!!!!!!" the females shouted.

_"Do all women think about shopping during the summer? God, they're so troublesome…"_ the boy with the pineapple hair thought.

"I'M UP FOR THE YOUTHFUL EVENT OF THE SUMMER WITH MY FELLOW CLASSMATES!!!!!!" shouted the green beast of truth, Lee.

"You just want to see Sakura in a bathing suit, Lee…." Neji spoke.

" Wait, why would she be wearing a swim suit?" Naruto asked.

_"Omigod… Is he really that brain-dead? " _Everyone thought_._

"Naruto, honey, you are going to the beach. What do you do at the beach?" Tsunade asked, trying to help the hopeless student. It's amazing how he got at the top of the school.

"Ummmmm…………… Uhhhhhhhh……………"

"Ok, Naruto. Don't think so much, you'll pass out again." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, come on!!! That was one time!!!"

"Ok, enough of that. Everyone knows the rules, right? No killing, hurting, or jumping each other. Other than that, be relaxed with everything!!! That is an order!!!!"

With that everyone left to go pack their clothes for the trip.

**WITH NARUTO AND THE BOYS**

The boys all lived in the same mansion for their parents thought that it was time for them to get their own life. There, they packed all they needed; pants, shirts, trunks, iPods, laptops, etc., while they sung _Mad, _by Ne-yo.

"All ready, guys?" asked Naruto.

"YES!!!!!"

"Troublesome…"

"Sure."

"Hn…."

The boys were all packed and ready, with their luggage hanging by their sides. Soon they went to their cars to go to school, where they were later told to meet up with the Girls and the principal for further instructions about the trip.

Sasuke got into his black and white Honda S2000, just like in Tokyo Drift, Neji in his white Honda Civic Si Coupe, Shikamaru with his brown Toyota Prius, Naruto in his orange Honda Element, and Lee in his forest green bicycle. **(A.N.: yes, he is that fit)**

As if on cue, they all went off, faster that a panther, exactly when the clock tower struck 12.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

The girls also lived in their own mansion together, except for Karin and Temari. The girls were busily packing and singing _Single Ladies,_ by Beyonce.

"It's great being single again!!! Aint' it ladies?" Ino said, matching the rhythm of the song.

"You're right, Ino. It's great!!! No guys here to break our hearts anymore!!!" the others replied.

"I can't wait to get into the beach house, where we get to be with the guys for a whole month!! I call the one with the pineapple hair-do!!!!" **[We all know who said that (hint: she's blond and she's called a pig by Sakura at times)]**

_"All she can think about are boys and shopping…"_ The ladies thought in unison.

"Ino, we just got out of horrible relationships and your ready to move on? I mean, we don't even know them!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I do…" Hinata announced, "Those guys are f-friends with m-my older cousin, N-Neji, the one with the pearl-ish eyes a-and long hair."

"OMIGOD!!!! Hinata, I didn't know you had such a Hawtt cousin and friends!! Tell us all you know about them!!!!" the blond said.

"O-ok… Umm…" Hinata hesitated to remember about who they were, "Ok, the blond one is named Naruto Uzumaki, I remember he loves ramen, he's very outgoing. Next is Sasuke Uchiha, he's the one with the chicken butt hair, loves tomatoes, cool and quiet, just like Neji nii-sama, only he likes sushi. The person with the pineapple head is Shikamaru, he is lazy, a prodigy with the IQ over 200, loves clouds. Finally is Lee, he calls himself the Amazing Green Beast, extremely fit and somehow I think he's related to Gai-sensei, our P.E. teacher."

"How did you know all about this, Hinata?!" the other screamed.

"Neji told me all about them when he was d-drunk at the f-family reunion l-last week." Hinata said simply.

"Ok? Guys, we better go now or we'll be late." Sakura announced.

"Kay'!!!" the others replied with joy.

Sakura jumped into her yellow and black Honda S2000, while Tenten stepped onto her beige Camry. Ino slid into the driver's seat of her purple Matrix, and Hinata in her lavender Civic Hybrid. Just like the boys they drove off at the strike of 12.

**KARIN AND TEMARI**

Karin and Temari were crazily packing random and a little trashy clothing while they sang _I'm a Barbie Girl,_ by Aqua, very off key. **(A.N.: if its annoying, even with the right notes, think about how horrible it would sound when it's off key…)**

"I can't wait to be with my Sasu-kun!!! Think, it'll start off like this, then we'll start going out, then get engaged, get married, have 8 kids, and die as old people!!! What a happy ending!!!" Karin squealed.

"Nor can I!! Mine will happen just like that, except I'll be with my Shika-kun!!!!" Temari added.

"Like, Omigod!!! Like, we're, like, gonna be, like, late if we don't go now!!!!" Karin shouted.

"I know!! Let's ride Charlie, our pretty unicorn!!!" Temari suggested. Soon they shimmied their way into their rusty, broken, red Station Wagon and took off.

**TSUNADE AT SCHOOL**

" Lady Tsunade, why are you really making these children got to the beach?" Shizune the Vice Principal, asked.

" Let's just say I feel like a mother towards them. I want them to enjoy themselves at the beach. They all just faced horrible break ups, why not just relax?" the principal replied. _" And I just love playing match-maker!!! Hahaha!!"_

"Yeah, you just want to play match-maker, don't you?"

_"Woah… That was weird… It's like she can read my mind."_

"No, I am not reading your mind. You're just becoming that predictable."

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Looks like they're here." Both of them said in unison.

"COME NOW MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!!!! YOU ARE TAKING AWAY OUR TIME FOR THE BEACH!! EVERY SECOND COUNTS!!!" shouted Lee.

"Take a chill pill, Lee. We're sorry we can't move at the speed of sound like you do." Naruto jokingly said putting his hands up.

"Ok then. Since everyone is here, I will tell you the directions to the house. It's at _360 Snapple Drive, Konoha, 94043._ Got that? Ok, you guys will meet a couple of you're teachers and some old students that I have had in the past. So no attacking each other if they just come out of nowhere." Tsunade announced.

"Ok!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone said together.

" Also, I know you guys just had some break ups so, find some love out there, relax and have fun. Oh, and one more thing, here are some pick up lines that might work out if you find someone special, your genetics teacher, Jiraiya, made them." Tsunade added, handing them the URL on little piece of paper. **(A.N.: here is the URL if you want to see the pick up lines ****.****)**

"Bye-bye now!! And be safe!!!!" Shizune cried out from the top window of the office tower, before they got out of earshot. Almost making her fall out the window.

"And to think I was motherly…" Tsunade muttered.

With that they left, one car behind the other with Lee leading the way. Amazingly, Lee installed a GPS, radio, and a waffle/ice-cream maker, into his bike.

"EVERYONE!!!!! LET US SING A SONG TO PASS THE TIME!!!!!" our green beast said.

"Ok." The girls said together.

"Fine."

"Troublesome."

"Go for it."

"Hn."

" Yeah!!!! A sing-a-long!!!!!!! Wooohooo!!!!! Yeah!!!!"

"OK!!!! THAT IS THE SPIRT!!!! LET US SING _White and Nerdy,_ by Weird Al Yankovic!!!!"

"OMIGOD!!!!! I forgot my ramen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"


	2. author wants to talk to you

**A.N.: Hey, dudes!!!! Sorry I take a long time to write my stories…. You know it's almost the end of the trimester and stuff, so yeah… damn projects… well… I've been thinking about adding some Harry Potter, Death Note, and Pucca characters into this and there may be a weird surprise during the story… *cough*rape*cough* …*ahem!!* sorry I had a tickle in my throat… its gonna become disturbing sooner or later, but you decide!!!! Love you, see you BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Welcome to the Green Lanturn

Disclaimer: I own the ex-bf/gf people just not the gang

After two hours on the road to the beach house, everything seemed calm and rested. That was until Lee ran over a squirrel. Lee only used violence when needed to, but in this case, he went and killed the poor thing.

"NO!!! I killed a youthful animal!! It was in its prime, rounding the world, finding its place in life!!! Now it is dead!! I have committed murder!!!!! Curse you, destiny!!" the green ninja bawled, throwing away the wheel of the bike. I will avenge you, my dear friend!!

_'Dear God. Here we go again…' Shikamaru thought, 'This is the fifth time this month. First with the flies and eggs, now this?' _**(A. N.: He's a vegan in the story) **"Look, Lee you can cry later. All you need to do now is to take us to the beach house so we can relax. Okay?"

"Okay! Let us go off into the night, to find that beach house of ours!" Lee exclaimed.

"Okay. Now let's get you that wheel back… Where is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, about that… Hehehe…" Lee said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head while blushing. "I kinda threw it over the cliff. But do not worry!! I have a plan," he said, taking out his lime green Juke, _"Hi, Edmund? I need you to bring the customized Hummer here. Yeah? Uh-huh? No I don't care if it'll take you two hours to get here! Take the helicopter then! Oh, okay then. Bye!!"_

Everyone looked at him in awe, sure, every one of them, except Karin and Temari, were filthy stinking rich. But who would ever thought that Lee would actually have a helicopter big enough to carry a customized Hummer?

And so, they waited for 10mins, for the Hummer to arrive. They all spent the ten minutes doing their own thing. Shikamaru was asleep inside his car; Lee buried the squirrel next to a tree, for a temporary gravestone saying:

_**Here lies the youthful squirrel of justice.**_

_**? – June 1, 2009 at 2:10pm**_

_**We will forever remember you, as our dear and truthful friend.**_

Neji and Sasuke had a glaring contest, Naruto trying to flirt with every one of the rich girls, but failed big time. And Karin and Temari were comparing clothes and shoes.

Suddenly, a gust of wind and the loud roar broke their 10 minutes of relaxation. A man came out of the helicopter, wearing an orange jumpsuit and looked slightly nervous. Apparently, it was one of Lee's newbie servants.

"Master Lee, we have brought you the Hummer. Will there be any more requests?" the jumpy attendant asked, voice shaking.

" Yes, will you please bring these cars to the beach house at _360 Snapple Drive, Konoha, 94043? _Thank you that will be all_." _Lee said, then turned his attention to the teens, "My youthful comrades of truth, will you please join me into this environment friendly Hummer?"

"Yes, sir!" the man responded.

"Uhh… Lee? How are we going to fit it a Hummer?" Naruto asked.

"My dear Naruto, I have said it once before. This is a customized Hummer, not the regular ones."

As they stepped inside the Hummer, they realized what he was saying was true, it was custom made! There were 14 seats in the back, DVD & VCR players on every one of the seats, autopilot, and 5 ice cream/waffle makers. It truly was an amazing car!!!

"My dear, youthful friends! Welcome to _The Green Lantern_!! What is mine is yours, do anything you wish to do! Oh and one mare thing… spill ice cream on the green seat and I will use my ninth gate on you. OK? OK then." The Green Beast stated.

"This is your autopilot speaking. We will be arriving shortly to your destination. Thank you and goodbye"

"Thank you Shan Shan!" said Lee, "Now let us go off to the beach house!!" And so they all piled into The Green Lantern one by one.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Are we there yet?!?!" asked Karin and Temari.

"For the billionth time, NO!" shouted they bubble gum haired girl, "Gawd!! Why can't you just watch Sweet 16, and leave me alone?!"

"Oh yeah?? Well, why can't you just, you know, like, not be ugly?!" Karin shot back, "You're taking up my wonderful air."

"Guys, guys!! Behave; we're almost there. Right, Lee?" Tenten said trying to stop the catfight even before it began.

"What? – Oh, yeah… Shan Shan? How long until we get there?"

"This is your autopilot, Shan Shan, speaking. We will be arriving at the destination within 6.5 hours. Which would be 80000000000000 miles. The time adds the time at the rest stops."

"Thank you, my dear Shan Shan. In the mean time, let us introduce ourselves. I am Rock Lee, son of the famous Bruce Lee."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!! The greatest ladies-man throughout the world!!"

"Shikamaru Nara… Smart… umm… Zzzzzzzzzz….."

"Neji Hyuuga. I am not a blind chick."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uh…. Umm… H-hello… I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Please take care of me…"

" Sup' Ino Yamanaka here!! Worlds greatest shopping tycoon!"

"Tenten. My last name is my business, not yours."

"Sakura Haruno. Yes, this is my natural hair color."

"I'm Karin!! And I'm Temari!! Yes, we know. We're HOT!! We'll tell you our last names later…" They both said as they winked.

"So… Umm… What to do now?" They all asked.

"I know!! Let's play truth or dare!!" Ino squealed with glee. It had been a long time since they last played it, so start sooner than later. (A.N.: I have no idea how that got in there…) Everyone hesitated at first but they all decided to have a little fun on the way there.

"Great I'll go first. Shikamaru was it? Truth or dare?" Ino asked politely.

"Truth…?"

"Aww…! No fun!!" everyone stated.

"Fine, Dare!"

"Ok. I dare you to wear this!!" Ino yelled out, pulling out a ballet costume complete with purple frills, glitter, and ribbons, "With make-up, of course."

"Dear Kami, Why?" And so they attacked him with make-up and all. When they were all done, he looked like the drag version of Barbie's Swan Lake. "What a drag…" Shikamaru said looking into the mirror inside The Green Lantern.

"You can say that again!!!" Naruto laughed aloud, clutching his sides, before having Shikamaru kick him in the nuts. (A.N.: LOL!!!! The Nutcracker!!!)

"Ok, my turn. Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok then."

'Ha! Whatever he throws at me can't possibly surprise me.' Tenten thought.

"As a ninja, you can probably handle this. But as a girl… well, that's another story. I dare you to stand on top of they hummer, do 30 ninja flips, and dance… totally naked!!!!"

'Except that.' "Wait, why?!" Tenten asked angrily.

"It's a dare, deal with it."

"Fine!!!!!" She climbed out of the hummer's window, on to the roof of the car, and started to undress. It was cold out there and she wanted to go back in but that would mean being the-girl-who-couldn't-do-a-simple-dare. Hell no, she didn't want to go down like that!!! So after she got third base naked, she did her dare, amazingly she did well. Sure people were taking pictures of her from the car behind them, but it was too late now to back out. And just for the hell of it, she started to break dance. "There, happy now?!" Tenten shouted, totally mortified after fully dressing.

"I never said how naked though…" Shikamaru said with a smirk, watching Tenten turn blood red from anger/embarrassment. Well, it was there until Tenten almost ripped his head off. "Take a chill pill, Tenten! GAWD!!!"

"Yeah! Don't you dare ever do that to my dear Shika-kun ever again!!" Temari shrieked at Tenten.

"Whatever."

"Okay, Tenten its your turn to pick." Ino said, just to keep the game going.

"I'm t-tired of this game g-guys. E-everyone is g-getting h-hurt." Hinata whispered softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Fine, we'll stop. As long as you do us a favor, no more stuttering for the rest of the summer." Sakura said, she was tired of hearing her stutter this and that. (A.N.: And I'm tired of double typing her words!)

"Deal."

"Okay… What now?" Sakura asked, she was bored out of her mind!

"Okay let's tell everyone who we just broke up with! If you're not chicken that is!"

"Okay!" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay, I'll go first since I proposed this idea. I just broke up with this guy named Seiji Sumimura, he was the schools main artist last year. Total hottie, he had brains, looks, and was uber popular. That was until he broke his leg, every one of his fangirls took over and he left me." Ino said with tears forming in her eyes. Shikamaru never liked girls crying, but amazingly, he cared enough about this new girl that he just got up and comforted her.

"My boyfriend left me too, but not exactly. His name was Tamaki Oshita." Hinata said quietly.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Hinata! Or we'll be late for the beach!" Tamaki shouted to his girlfriend.

"Okay Tamaki-kun, I'm ready!" Hinata replied without a single stutter, being with Tamaki had been the best year of her life in high school. They had been dating for a year and a half, and how they loved each other so, they were a perfect a match.

After 10 minutes of driving in a peaceful silence, Hinata thought about their relationship. 'Would this relationship last? Will we be happy together? Ohhhh… a waffle truck!'

"Ne Tamaki-kun."

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do! I love you with all my body and soul. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how long our relationship would last."

"Let's say our vows to make sure we never leave each other, ever. Okay, Do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take this man, Tamaki Oshita, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." She giggled, "Do you, Tamaki Oshita, take this woman, Hinata Hyuuga, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?"

"Of course I do. Now Hinata repeat after me: 'I Hinata.'"

"I Hinata"

"Take Tamaki."

"Take Tamaki"

"As my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do us part."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do us part. Now your turn: 'I Tamaki'"

"I Tamaki."

"Take Hinata."

"Take Hinata"

"As my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do us part."

"As my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do us part."

"Good you may now kiss the bride!" Hinata giggled as she leaned in to kiss him."

"Hey! I'm supposed to do that!… Oops! I now pronounce us Mr. And Mrs. Future Oshita." At that exact moment, the waffle truck that Hinata had seen earlier had gone full speed at the intersect and crashed into Tamaki's car. The car had been driven by a drunk driver, thinking Tamaki's car was one of those HP you get when you play a video game. Unfortunately for the driver, this was reality we're living in, not a videogame. Fire had appeared, burning anything in its path, even the driver. Pieces of metal had flown everywhere, hitting everything and trapping Tamaki in the car. "Hinata, run!! Save yourself! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

"No! I won't leave you! We said our vows, remember?" She pleaded, wanting to stay by his side.

"Hinata, please listen to me!!!" Tamaki shouted, "You are too important to me to let you get hurt! I'll be with you soon, Believe me!!!!!!"

"But…!"

"GO!! Believe me, please!"

"Okay, I love you…!"

"I love you too! Now Go!!" With that, Hinata left the fire, left Tamaki. The fire had her dizzy, lulling her to sleep. Then everything went black. When she finally awoke, she found that she was in the hospital.

A doctor came inside the room when she awoke. "Ah, Ms. Hyuuga how are you feeling? Don't move around too much, or your wounds will open up. I must say, you are a little lucky girl, you are. You had deep cut that was badly burnt closed by that fire you where near. Now tell me, what exactly happened?"

After explaining what happened that fateful moment, she realized she hadn't seen Tamaki at all. He was bound to be there somewhere, he promised to be there with her. 'Maybe he is sleeping…' Hinata thought. "Hey Doctor-san, where is Tamaki?"

At that moment, a grim looked spread upon his face. "I am sorry dear…"He said woefully.

"Excuse me? I asked where is Tamaki." Hinata screamed, "I want to see my Tamaki! I demand where he is!!"

"You see, death has already parted you." He said, pulling back the curtain next to her, only to reveal a covered body. That body, my friends, was the body of the valiant Tamaki Oshita.

END FLASHBACK


End file.
